The Seven Wonders
by LaneyLovesMusic
Summary: After years of no Tokyo Mew Mew, what wil happen when the project suddenly starts up again? Meet the seven new Mews, and the Five new aliens. Fighting is in their blood and a romance might even sprout between the fight for the Mew Aqua.
1. All Over Again

Chapter 1: All Over Again

"You have to finish it." said the withered old man.

"B-but…" stammered the teenage boy. "How can I? The original five are all gone. How am I going to start it up again?"

"There is a file on the computer in the café I told you about. It is the only file on the computer at this point. The password is peace, love, and Tokyo Mew Mew. Got it?" The boy shook his head quickly. "Good. Don't let the project die. There's a new threat approaching. Start it again once I'm gone. Right afterwards." emphasized the man. "Hiro, I love you and I'll miss you." The elderly man then smiled and closed his eyes.

"No! NO! Stay with me. Don't leave me Jiichan!" yelled Hiro. "I'll miss you great grandpa Ryou." he said with tears in his eyes.

Hiro walked out an hour later and sat next to Yori, his best friend. The two sat quietly.

"So what's the plan?" asked Yori.

"We start it back up."

"What's 'it'?"

"The Mew Project."

**Oh new story. I'm really excited! I can tell, this is going to be a good one. I hope you enjoy. Please, please, please review! Love you my narwhals!**


	2. The Change

Chapter 2: The Change

"Is everything ready?" asked Yori.

"Yes. Mew project… commence." said Hiro as he pressed the red button.

At that exact moment, the ground started to shake. Then, all of a sudden, a bright light surrounded seven girls in Tokyo, Japan, and changed their lives forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 2 days later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know how grandfather Ryou contacted the new Mews, but I think I know how too."  
>"And hows that?" asked Yori sarcastically.<p>

"I'm going to mail them and ask them to come to the café."

Yori gave him a strange look. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, no. I'm going to send them all a letter saying to meet here at the café tomorrow at noon."

"Alright. I'll go start them." The two boys left and a few minutes later, someone teleported into the basement of the café.

**I hope you like this chapter and for all of you readers who are also reading He Returns, I'm working on it now, so don't worry your pretty little heads. Please keep reading and please, please, please comment! Thank you my narwhals.**


	3. The Start of a New Beginning pt 1

Chapter 3: The Start of a New Beginning pt 1

Nashi walked out of her house to check the mail. "Mom, Dad, Dad, Mom, hey, there's a letters for me." she said. Nashi opened the envelope and took out the white letter.

"'Dear Ms. Mori,

We would like to cordially invite

you to attend a gathering at Café Mew Mew.

It will start at noon tomorrow.

It would be a great honor if you and the

other six could attend.

Sincerely,

Hiro Shirogane and Yori Akasaka'"

she read. 'That's weird. Should I go? Why not? I'll bring my pepper spray, just in case.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx tomorrow xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I guess this is the place." said Nashi. The girl walked up to the doors where four others were. "Hey. Are you guys here for the shindig?"

"Yeah." said one. "We've knocked but no one's opened the door."

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked a brown headed girl.

"Of course it is." said another girl sarcastically. "It says 'Café Mew Mew' on the sign."

Then three more girls walked up the pink restaurant.

"I'm guessing this is the place?" said a dirty blonde girl. Then she walked up and knocked. At once the doors opened and two teenage boys were standing there.

"Welcome!" they both said at once.  
>"Please, please, come in!" said one of them. Then the seven girls walked inside to the café from heaven. There were éclairs, cakes, pies, tarts, pastries, and anything else you could think of that would be in a café. The girls stood in wonder, and silence. Nashi was the one who broke the quiet.<p>

"Before I eat anything," Nashi said, "I want to know why you invited us here?"

A cannon like bang erupted from outside the café. The seven girls ran outside to investigate. What they found terrified them. In front of the cafe, stood a fifteen foot tall rat-like monster. The creature was grey and had three eyes, giant claws and a long hairless tail.

"Catch!" yelled Yori. He threw each girl a pendant. "Just listen with your heart!" he said.

The girls were confused and Koko was so stunned that she was almost hit with the monster's tail.

"Mew Mew Pear, METAMORPHOSIS!" yelled Nashi. At once a bright purple light surrounded her and after it had faded, the girls were terrified.

Nashi was in an entirely different outfit. She wore a strapless light purple dress that had a dark purple bow under her chest. After the bow, there were large printed flowers and her dress stopped midway down her thigh. She also wore 2 light purple arm garters outlined in dark purple and a matching leg garter. Before the new Nashi could say or do anything, the giant rat monster screeched and tried to hit the girl with its tail. She jumped out of the way just in time.

"Pear mirror!" she yelled. At once, a hand mirror as big as her head, appeared in her hand. "Ribbon... Pear Light!" A giant bright light formed from the mirror and shot at the monster. The rat exploded into sparkles. Then a rat and jellyfish-like-creature erupted from the commotion. A furry, floating purple object appeared out of nowhere and sucked up the jellyfish. "Collected!" it said. The creature also had a blue horn, horse ears, and a long tail. It was no bigger than Nashi's hand.

"What the hell just happened?" yelled Kanro.

"Come in the cafe and we will explain." said Hiro with a smile.

The seven girls just stood there, not moving an inch.

"Let's make a deal." said Hiro. "If you come inside the cafe, and you don't want to participate in what we tell you, then you can leave and never come back. Got it?"

"Fine." said Kanro.

The girls walked into the cafe. They were all on edge.

"How do I get out of this outfit?" asked Nashi.

"Just think about going back to normal." said Hiro. Sure enough, in a matter of seconds, Nashi was back to normal.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" yelled Koko.

"Calm down. We're going to explain." said Hiro in an irritated voice. "You are genetic experiments to save the earth and you are all going to work at the café. Any questions?" he said quickly.

"I think they're going to need a better explanation than that." said Yori quietly.

"What do you mean 'genetic experiments'?" asked Suika.

"Well," said Yori, "you all have endangered animal DNA inside your body. We would like it if you would work at this cafe, which is also our secret hideout. There is also a threat approaching. We don't really know what they want, but all we know is that they are very violent. Will you join us?"

"OK, I give. Who put you up to this?" asked Zu.

"We are completely serious." said Hiro. "And we'll prove it too. All of you, take out your pendants and listen to your hearts." The girls took out the yellow pendants and just stared at them.

"Mew Mew Honeydew," said Kanro

"Mew Mew Zu," said Zu.

"Mew Mew Watermelon," said Suika.

"Mew Mew Citron," said Remon.

"Mew Mew Melon," said Meron

"Mew Mew Coconut," said Koko.

"Mew Mew Pear," said Nashi.

"METAMORPHOSIS!" said the seven girls. At once, a colored light surrounded each girl, and once the lights faded, each girl was stunned with what they had turned into.

"What the hell…?"

**I hope you like this story so far. I plan for this story to be kind of long. Leave comments for any suggestions or just because you feel like it. I hope you will stay tuned until the next chapter. Till next time my narwhals! :)**


	4. The Start of a New Beginning pt 2

The Start of a New Beginning pt 2

"What the hell…?"

"What are you wearing Koko?" asked Suika. Koko looked down at her new outfit. She wore light brown skinny jeans and a light brown shirt that had long, flowing sleeves. The sleeves had dark brown tree branch-like swirls on them. Her shirt cut off at her shoulders so you could see her bra straps. She had lynx ears and a tail. Koko's dark brown hair was pulled back into bun.

"There's something on the back of your neck." said Nashi. "It says 'Love'. Do you have a tattoo?"

"Of course not. Why is there something written on the back of my neck Hiro?" she said in desperation.

"It's called your Mew Mark. The older Mews-"

"There are others?" asked Remon.

"Yes… and no." responded Yori. "There _were _other Mews, but they passed away years ago. They called themselves Tokyo Mew Mew. Hiro's great grandfather started the Mew Project, and now, you guys are the new mews."

"So we're… the new mews?" asked Suika.

"Correct." answered Hiro.

"So we have to fight off the… whatever?" asked Zu.

"Well, about seventy years ago, the treat was aliens."

"And it still is." said a voice. The group turned around quickly. There, at the back of the café, stood two teenage boys. They both had pointy ears. One held a jellyfish-like creature and the other boy had a silver-like object in his hand.

"Who are you?" asked Nashi.

"I'm Arashi and this is Kuro. We're here to destroy you and take over you're world." said Arashi in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Destroy?" asked Suika.

"Yes little girl. By the time we're done here today, all of you will be dead and the world will be ours. But enough with the chit-chat." Suddenly, the jellyfish absorbed the silver object. "FUSION!" he yelled. There was a bright light that flooded the cafe and then there was a giant creature in front of them. The chimera animal resembled an owl, but it had many of its own characteristics. The 'owl' was about 15 feet tall and was as wide as the cafe itself. The monster also had a giant beak and black beady eyes. It hooted in anger and then shot razor sharp feathers at the group. Everyone jumped out of the way just in time.

"Ribbon… Pear Mirror!" yelled Nashi. At once, a bright yellow light formed and shot at the chimera animal, stunning it momentarily. Once it gained back its eyesight, it was on the rampage again. The 'owl' opened its beak and shot out a terrifying and blood curdling screech. The group held their ears in distress.

Suika shot into the air with her wings, still holding her ears. "Ribbon Watermelon… Aim!" At once, a dagger appeared into her right hand and she threw it, hitting her target, the monster's beak. It immediately stopped its incisive screeching.

"Ribbon Citron… Roll!" Suddenly a marble was thrown out of Remond's hand. The marble then grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger until it was the size of her whole body. It hit the 'owl' dead in its stomach. It hooted in anger and started to flap its wings.

"Oh no you don't!" said Zu. "Ribbon… Zu capture!" Hoops appeared in the girls hands and she threw them. The hoops grew bigger and wrapped around the chimera animal. They snapped when the monster applied enough pressure. The animal flew out the door and the girls chased it. Koko ran ahead with her sword by her side.

"Ribbon… Coconut Fire!" she yelled. Suddenly, the sword caught fire and then she jumped above the chimera animal, but she wasn't fast enough. The animal clawed at the mew with its giant talons and Koko fell to the ground.

"Are you OK?" yelled Meron over the chaos.

"Yes. Just finish it off!" Koko yelled back.

"Ribbon… Melon clang!" Meron took the bells that were on her gloves and slammed them together. All of a sudden, there was a giant sound wave from the bells that hit the chimera animal. It covered its ears in desperation.

"Ribbon… Honeydew crystal!" yelled Kanro. The mew's scepter was pointing at the monster and then a mass of crystals erupted from the tip of the weapon. The chimera animal dodged the attack and screeched again. The team fell to their knees.

"Ribbon… Pear Mirror!" cried Nashi. The light hit the bird dead on and the monster erupted into sparkles. The same purple creature showed up and sucked up the jellyfish. By then, the two aliens were gone.

"Collected!" it said.

"What is that thing?" asked Nashi.

"Its name is R3000." said Hiro. "She can detect when there is an alien and also collects those jellyfish. He's your's to keep." R3000 floated over to Nashi.

"But why do I get to keep her?"

"Because you're the leader." said Yori.

"Well we should name her." said Suika.

"I'll name her… Yuni." The robot flew in excitement. "I guess you like that name!"

"So we'll see you all here on Monday afternoon." asked Hiro. "Two o'clock sharp." Then the boys walked into the café with no other words.

**Thank you so much for reading. I love, love, love comments so comment it up! Thank you again my narwhals! 3**


	5. Information Domination pt 1

Chapter 5: Information Domination pt 1 (I know it's a crappy title)

"I really hope that this is the right way." said Nashi quietly to herself. "Ah… here it is. It looks like no one's here yet." She walked up the sidewalk and stood in front of the wide pink doors. Nashi opened the café door and when she stepped inside, she saw four other girls dressed in frilly, different colored uniforms. She walked in slowly.

"Here's your uniform." said Hiro. He threw her a light purple dress. Nashi caught her uniform quickly. "The dressing rooms are over there." Hiro then pointed across the room to a door that the girl hadn't noticed before. She walked to the door and stepped inside. She saw seven changing stations, each a different color. One teal, one brown, one red, one white, one pale yellow, one black, and finally, one light purple changing station. She changed into her uniform and started to walk out but someone opened the door and hit the girl.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. Are you OK?" said Koko.

Nashi picked herself up off of the floor. "No, no. I'm fine. I'm Nashi."

"I'm Koko. It's nice to meet you. I love the uniforms don't you?"

"Yeah. Hey, I should get in there. It'll be a pleasure to work with you." said Nashi with a smile. And then she walked into the café lobby.

After a few minutes of sitting at a table alone, Yori walked out from the kitchen. "OK, now that everyone is here, we can get started. Can everyone, please follow me." The teenager walked into the kitchen with the girls trailing behind him like ducklings. He then led the team into the café's basement and Hiro sat down at a giant computer screen and it immediately came to life.

"OK, so we are going to get your information. Nashi, you're going first. Tell me your age, grade, hair color, DNA animal, mew mark, mew outfit, weapon, and then your weapon's attack."

"I am fifteen years old, I am in the tenth grade, I have brown hair, my DNA is infused with the Hawaiian Monk Seal, and the mew mark on my ankle reads forgive. My mew outfit is a light purple dress, outlined in dark purple. I also have a bow under my chest and there are big flowers at the bottom of my dress that are outlined in black. I wear flats and I have a purple choker. My weapon is Pear Mirror and my attack is Ribbon Pear Light. Is that it?" finished Nashi.

"Yes." said Hiro. "Next."

Kanro walked up next. "I am sixteen, I'm in eleventh grade, my hair is red, and my I have the leatherback turtle in my body. My mew mark says happiness, as you can see on my wrist. When I'm in mew form, my outfit is a teal shirt that goes down a little past my waist, and it has a turtle outlined on it. I have black leggings that go to my calf where my 1 ½ inch heals meet it. My weapon is Kanro Scepter and my attack is Ribbon Honeydew Crystal. I'm going upstairs to get some coffee now."

"I would wait until after the fight to do that." said a voice from behind them.

**Hey you guys! I hope you are liking my story so far. I am probably going to make another but about…. *drum roll* SPIRITED AWAY! *jazz hands* I just watched the movie for the first time in like three years so that gave me some inspiration. Please keep reading and commenting! Plus, look out for my new story here in a few days :)**


	6. Information Domination pt 2

**I will apologize at the end of the chapter but a quick note: there is a LITTLE mild language in here so you can either not read it, or you can read it and get the crap over it. **

Chapter 6: Information Domination pt 2

"I would wait until after the fight to do that." said a voice from behind them.

The group turned around and saw the same two aliens from Saturday. But there was another with them.

"How could these seven be hard to kill?" asked the new alien smugly. "They're just a bunch of little girls with super powers. They probably don't even know how to use them yet."

"Uh, excuse you? So you come to pick a fight, and then you insult us? You can do one or the other, but not both." said Nashi. "Who exactly are you anyway?"

The eighteen year-old looked at Nashi. "Why hello beautiful." The boy walked over to the mew until he was only a foot away. "I am Tora Suzuki. And your name is?"

"My name is Nashi Mori and you better back off. Or else."

Tora's mood suddenly changed. "Or else what?"

"Or else I'll go Mew on your ass and your little friends there will have to scrape you off the wall. I'll say it one more time, back off." she growled.

"Feisty aren't you? No matter, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." He quickly teleported across the room to Kuro and Arashi.

"Mew Mew Honeydew,"

"Mew Mew Zu,"

"Mew Mew Watermelon,"

"Mew Mew Citron,"

"Mew Mew Melon,"

"Mew Mew Coconut,"

"Mew Mew Pear,"

"METAMORPHOSIS!" yelled the seven in unison. At once, multicolored lights filled the café basement. All the girls suddenly appeared in their individual uniforms.

"Let's get this party started." said Tora. All of a sudden, the three aliens disappeared. The seven girls ran upstairs into the café and a chair flew right over their heads.

"What the hell?" yelled Koko.

"Oh, sorry." said Tora with a smirk.

"Suika," yelled Remon, "give me a lift!" The small girl lifted Remon into the air and above the action. "Ribbon… Citron Roll!"

Arashi turned around and took out a bow and arrow. "Fire!" he yelled as he shot the arrow. Fire erupted from the weapon as it shot the ball.

Nashi jumped into the air just as Arashi was loading up his bow again. "Ribbon… Pear-"

Tora teleported in front of the girl in midair. "Oh no you don't." The boy then soothed his voice to almost a whisper as they landed on the ground. "Look into my eyes."

Nashi seemed to have no choice but to do what he said. Tora's words captivated her in every single way. She tuned out everything around her until she could only see and hear Tora.

"I want you to-SHIT!" yelled the alien in irritation. Nashi broke free of the devil incarnate's gaze when he clutched his arm in pain. The mew had no time to see who or what caused the injury. She quickly jumped away from Tora as he teleported to the other side of the room.

"Come on you guys. We'll finish this off later. Goodbye for now Sunshine." The boys then teleported away.

"Sunshine?" asked Nashi. "Really?" She sighed in displeasure. "Let's get the place cleaned up."

**I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long! I guess I was taking a short break from writing. I think I kind of deserve it though. I have been writing at least once a week from October 16****th****, 2011 till I left for about a month. I also have a question for yall. Do you think I should start wringing this story from Nashi's POV. I think it would work… anywho, please keep reading and reviewing my loyal readers!**


	7. Aggravation

Chapter 7: Aggravation

I looked out the café window. Many thoughts were going through my head at the time. A few of them included: my failing grade in English, my declining friendship with Yuki (my best friend), and my parents newly stated divorce.

"Nashi, aren't you going to start washing the tables?" yelled Kanro from across the room.

"Kanro, why don't you do it for a change?" I asked, still staring at the birds.

"Because I just did my nails and they're still wet. Duh!" she retorted.

I turned to see the person whom I loathe the most, sitting on a pink and white café chairs. I wanted to punch that spoiled rotten brat right in her jaw. But I obviously couldn't do that. All of the sudden, I saw Hiro walk into the room.

"Listen up Mews." he said. "I know it is Saturday morning, but there is a little problem in downtown Tokyo."

'_Oh great,'_ I thought to myself, _'another alien attack. What else is new?' _

"It's a chimera animal. I'm not sure what animal they are using though. So be prepared. Tokyo Mew Mew, GO!"

The seven of us ran out Café Mew Mew.

"Nashi?" asked Suika as ran through the woods. "What kind of animal do you think it is?"

I thought for a moment. "I'm thinking an animal from the ocean since downtown is so close to the sea."

We ran and ran until we reached the bridge that led to downtown Tokyo. I was horrified at what I saw. I could already tell that today was going to be a long day.

**YAY! Congratulations! You have read the seventh chapter to The Seven Wonders. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THE FIRST PERSON POV! It is very important. Anywho, thanks for reading and TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! I'm super excited! Bye-bye for now my narwhals! 3 **


	8. NOTICE

Hello you guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, and I regret to inform you that I won't be updating until at least next Friday. I am so sorry! I've had family problems and now I have to write an epic (a long story made of multiple poems) for my English class. BUT after it's done, I will be posting it on fictionpress and I will inform you when I do. Thank you guys for being so patient because I know I hate it when an author takes FOREVER to update. See yall soon. Xoxoxoxo 3


	9. The Killer Crab

Chapter 8: The Killer Crab

We ran and ran until we reached the bridge that led to downtown Tokyo. I was horrified at what I saw. I could already tell that today was going to be a long day.

Directly on the other side of the bridge was a thirty foot tall crab that had giant, red pinchers and black beady eyes. I was truly and honestly terrified out of my mind.

"Mew Mew Pear… Metamorphosis!" I yelled. All of my colleagues followed my lead. "We have to get it away from the bridge!" I yelled over the screaming people flooding off of the bridge. Tokyo Mew Mew sprinted and then jumped over the monster. Once at an appropriate place to stop, I turned around.

"Pear Mirror… Light!" I screamed. At once a ball of light exploded out of my weapon and hit the now charging Chimera Animal right in the legs. It collapsed into a giant sprawling heap on the ground.

"Ribbon Zu… Capture!" I heard Zu say. Three hula hoops immediately wrapped themselves around the monster.

"Great job Zu." I said.

The battle was not over though. The crab broke free of its restraints and quickly launched itself into the air and landed about twenty feet away from Suika. I could see her shaking from ten feet away.

"Suika!" I shouted. "You are a Mew! You can do this!" Suika sprinted over to Meron and lifted her into the air.

"Ribbon… Melon Clang!" Meron yelled. She hit the bells on her wrists together and a giant sound wave formed. It hit the monster dead on as Meron and Suika landed safely to the ground.

Koko decided that then and there would be their best shot as defeating the killer crab. She summoned her sword and darted up to it.

"Ribbon- ahhhhhhh!" Koko yelled in pain. I looked to see what was wrong. The crab held her right leg in its pinchers.

"Not so fast!" I heard someone yell from behind. I turned and saw Kanro standing on top of a small building. "Ribbon… Honeydew Crystal!" she yelled.

Small crystals shot out of her weapon and hit the Chimera Animal in the eye. It dropped Koko and she would have fallen to her death if Suika hadn't of swooped down and saved her.

"That's it!" I yelled in anger. "Ribbon Pear… Light!" A ball of light sprang from my weapon and hit the monster. It exploded into a million sparkles. I heard Yuni say 'collected' off in the distance.

"Koko!" I heard Meron yell. I turned and saw five of the other girls huddled in a circle. I ran over and saw Koko on the ground holding her right knee in pain.

"Kanro," I said, "call Hiro and tell him what happened."

She sighed angrily. "Fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Koko, it's going to be OK." I said.

A few minutes later, a black car and a red car screeched to a halt in front of us. Hiro and Yori jumped out of the cars with bags labeled "First Aid." They ran over and pushed us out of the way.

"What's wrong?" asked Hiro.

"I think that son of a bitch broke my leg." replied Koko.

"Well it's not bleeding so we should get you back to the café before we attract a crowd." said Yori.

The two boys helped Koko to her feet and led her to the black car. Zu and Suika hopped into the black car with Koko while Kanro, Remon, Meron, and I climbed into Hiro's red car.

Five minutes later, we arrived at Café Mew Mew. After we sat Koko down and looked at her right leg, we discovered that it was in fact, broken.

"How am I going to explain this to my mom?" asked Koko.

"Just tell her you slipped and fell at work." I said.

"And of course we'll pay for the doctors visit and you get time off until you are fully healed." said Yori.

"I wish I could break my leg…" I said under my breath.

"Everyone, you can go home for the day." Hiro turned towards the injured girl. "I will give you a ride home since you can't walk."

I left the café a few minutes later. I walked through the park as the sun was setting. I passed by some tulip poplar trees that were starting to bloom in the early spring. I stopped and looked at the beauty of nature.

"Beautiful aren't they? I love the trees you have on your planet."

**Hello world and all that inhabit it! Sorry this took so long but I had to write my epic and then I got grounded for 2 weeks. I actually finished this on 5/18 but I couldn't post it. Please keep reading and reviewing. I love you narwhals! By the way, I have MULTIPLE chapters written so there will be new ones coming in weekly! I also now have an obsession of the show Shugo Chara. Just warning you now.**


	10. ANOTHER NOTICE

**It has come to my attention thanks to that I am completely stupid. I forgot all about revealing their animals! Or pretty much anything about them, so this chapter/notice thingy is dedicated primarily to telling you everything about the Mews.**

Nashi Mori

Nashi (pear) Mori

Personality: just like me

Outfit: dress- strapless, straight (no poof), bow right under boobs and after the bow another layer. The layer is black with big outlined flowers. Has arm garter on right arm and left leg. Outlined in dark, dark purple. Light purple flats with dark purple bows. No ears or tail. Also has choker.

Animal: Hawaiian monk seal

Color: light purple

Is also the leader

Mew mark: forgive is on her ankle. She has a hard time forgiving people once they have done something very bad to her or her friends.

Weapon: a mirror. As big as her head. When the saying is said, it either shines REALLY brightly or it shows their greatest fear and that, intern, either distracts them or scares them

Weapon saying: light: Ribbon Pear… light! Fear: ribbon Pear… fear!

Hair color: regular- dark brown with light brown highlights. Mew- light brown with dark brown highlights

Age: 15

Grade: 11th

Kanro (honeydew) Ogawa

Kanro Oagwa

Personality: popular

Age: 16

Grade: 11th

Color: teal

Animal: leatherback turtle

Outfit: she has black leggings that go down to her calves. Her shirt is plain teal and goes just BARELY past her waist. (4 inches) it also has a turtle outlined on the front to where you can only somewhat see it. She has teal 1 ½ inch heels. They wind up her leg to about 3 inches before her leggings.

Mew mark: happiness is imprinted on her wrist… for obvious reasons

Hair: normal- medium red mew- DARK red

Weapon: a scepter. It has a diamond on the top and it shoots crystals out of the top

Weapon saying: Ribbon… Honeydew crystal!

Koko (coconut)Yamada

Koko Yamada

Personality: friendly

Age: 14

Grade: 9th

Color: brown

Animal: Iberian lynx

Outfit: skinny jeans- they are light brown and her shirt is also light brown and it has long flowy sleeves that go down a LITTLE past her wrists. The sleeves have dark brown tree branch swirls on it. Her shirt hangs off her shoulders showing her bra straps. Has lynx ears and tail.

Mew mark: Love is imprinted on the back of her neck cause she is lonely and wants a boyfriend

Hair: normal- auburn mew- dark brown, almost black

Weapon: a sword. It a thin blade but it never breaks. It hangs on her belt loops. It also catches on fire while running

Weapon saying: Ribbon Koko… fire!

Meron (melon) Ojima

Meron Ojima

Personality: nonviolent

Age: 11

Grade: 6th

Animal: bald eagle

Color: red

Outfit: skirt- red floofy skirt with ruffles that stops mid thigh. Her shirt is white and has red bows down the middle. Her sleeves are really short and she has arm and leg garters outlined in white. Has a big red bow in her hair. She has red glove that have her bells on her wrists.

Mew mark- action is under her right arm garter because she never does anything mean or violent

Hair: normal- dark brown mew- dark red

Weapon: bells. When she clangs them together, a giant sound wave forms and the target is deafened momentarily.

Weapon saying: Ribbon Melon… clang!

Remon (citron) Aoki

Remon Aoki

Personality: quiet

Age: 9

Grade: 4th

Color: white

Animal: Siberian tiger

Outfit: dress- white dress that is tight in the chest and then completely loosens out and stops at mid thigh. Bejeweled in middle of chest and on the dress straps. Her shoes are white with silver outlined on them. Has arm and leg garters that are outlined in silver. Has tiger ears and tail.

Mew mark: believe is imprinted on the side of her right leg.

Hair: normal- white mew- really bright white

Weapon: giant ball. When she summons it, the ball starts off as small as a marble but when thrown, it grows to the size of her. It rolls over the enemy.

Weapon saying: Ribbon Citron… roll!

Suika (watermelon) Suziki

Suika Suziki

Personality: sad

Age: 7

Grade: 2nd

Color: pale yellow

Animal: Grenada dove

Outfit: skirt- it's pale yellow and stops mid thigh. Has gray belt that has pale yellow flowers on it. Her shirt is a yellow strapless shirt that tightens around chest, loosens, and then tightens up again right before her waist. Has small wings

Mew mark: Hope is imprinted on left shoulder blade

Hair color: normal- dirty blonde mew: pure blonde

Weapon: small daggers. She can make only one at a time but she can use the attack multiple times. Thay appear in her right hand. Aim is NORMALLY on target

Weapon saying: Ribbon… Suika aim!

Zu (fig) Kato

Zu Kato

Personality: shy

Age: 12

Grade: 7th

Color: black

Animal: giant panda

Outfit: pants and shirt- the pants are black and dressy. They go all the way to her flats. They also have a white stripe down both sides of the pants. The black shirt is tight and goes to just above her belly button. It also wraps around her neck. The flats are black and have white bows on them. Also has ears and tail.

Mew mark: friendship on the small of her back

Hair color: normal: short and black. Mew: same

Weapon: hoops. She throws them and they go around their target and get smaller, therefore, trapping them.

Weapon saying: Ribbon Zu… capture!

**Please forgive me and my stupidness. The next chapter will be up soon but in the meantime, if you have ANY questions about the characters, please PM me. Love yall!**


	11. Abduction

Chapter 9: Abduction

"Beautiful aren't they? I love the trees you have on your planet."

I turned around and saw Tora, Arashi, and Kuro sitting on the park bench behind me. I whirled around to run away, but when I turned, Tora had teleported in front of me. I ran right into him and fell onto the ground. I scrambled quickly to my feet and ran into the mall which was about forty feet away.

I dashed into the nearest clothes store and ran into a changing room. I panted as I sat down. A moment later, a hand appeared over my mouth. The room around us rippled away. The sensation of being run over by a dump truck filled my body. Though it only lasted about three seconds, those seconds felt like eternity. The image of a large room with a giant computer rippled in front of me. I fell onto the cold, hard floor. I shook uncontrollably. And then, blackness.

When I awoke, total darkness surrounded me. I tried to stand, but I was too weak. I was sick, I could tell. All I could do was lie there, totally defenseless. A small line of light outlined a door to my left. I crawled to it and tried to open it. Surprisingly, it opened easily. Once the door was opened, I stood up in a wobbly fashion. I looked to the right and the left before walking into the hallway. I held onto the wall for support as I turned to the left. I had no idea where I was going, but it was better than the pitch black room. I turned right, then left, then another right. I came to a dead end.

"What do you mean she's gone?" I heard Tora scream. He was a little ways off. "Go find her!"

"But this place is as big as a mansion!" screamed someone else.

"I don't care!"

I heard footsteps, still a ways of, but they were getting closer and closer.

I panicked and ran into the nearest room, which was a bathroom. I stepped behind the shower curtain as I turned off the lights. Darkness surrounded me once more. Footsteps, then silence. Footsteps, then silence.

'_They must be checking the rooms.' _I guessed.The door suddenly opened for a few seconds, and then closed again. I sat in the bathtub until I heard stillness in the air. I slowly climbed out and, once again, started my journey into the maze of hallways.

There was an infinite amount hallways you could get lost in. And I got lost in every single one. My stomach rumbled loudly. _'I have to find food and quick. I'm already sick and if I don't eat, I'll just make myself worse.' _

After another thirty minutes of walking, I finally found the kitchen. I ran to the fridge and opened it quietly. What I found actually surprised me. The fridge was filled with regular food. I grabbed two sandwiches, a bag of chips, and a soda, and I left again. I ate in an empty closet and when I was done, I roamed the hallways again. I was starting to become drowsy. I had no idea what time it was, but I needed to sleep.

I found a room with a bed and proceeded to steal the blanket. I then found a room with a large closet and climbed in.

Darkness surrounded me for the third time that night as I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**Congratulations! You have just read the ninth chapter of the SEVEN WONDERS! Aren't you excited? Anywho, thanks for all of your patience and nice reviews. Keep it up! Love yall! **


	12. Defiance

**Reader discretion is advised! Sorry for the language but it made sense to use it.**

Chapter 10: Defiance

I awoke in the same dreadful silence and darkness as I went to sleep to the night before. I slowly and quietly opened the closet door. I started to climb out when I suddenly heard snoring. I looked over to the large mass on the bed.

'_Oh shit!' _I thought to myself._ 'What do I do? Ok… if I just climb out really quietly, he won't wake up.' _

I crept out of the closet at what felt like one mile per hour. I then crawled over to the door and slowly went into the hallway. I stood up and then ran down a multiple of hallways. I rested after the sixth right turn. I sat down on the carpeted floor.

"You!" someone hissed. I looked up to see an unfamiliar alien standing in a doorway down the hall. He looked to be about ten years old and had red hair.

I jumped to my feet and sprinted down the hallway. The tiny alien followed, completely forgetting that he could teleport.

'_Maybe if I lose him I can continue to hide in the ship. Wait! Did they take my pendant?'_ I checked my bracelet I kept it on. My yellow life saver remained on my wrist.

"Mew Mew Pear… METAMORPHOSIS!" I screamed, still running. A bright purple light formed around me and when it vanished, I was in my Mew outfit. I instantly ran twice as fast as I did before. Doorways blurred past me. I made a sharp right turn and ran right into someone. I had no time to see whom it was, so I jumped over him and kept running. I turned around out of curiosity and saw two different boys chasing me. I recognized one as Arashi.

I passed another opened door with a sleepy alien standing in it. After he realized what was going on, he joined the chase. I took a sudden left turn and kept running.

A dead end! I turned to see the now four aliens closing in on me.

"Pear Mirror." I said. My purple mirror appeared in my hands I felt words coming into my heart. "Ribbon… Pear Fear!"I yelled. Suddenly my enemies stopped in their tracks and their eyes got wide. I then saw many objects literally crawl out of my mirror. One was a giant spider; another was a seven foot tall clown. All of them look taken aback. All of sudden, Arashi stepped forward and summoned his bow and arrows. He took out one single arrow and loaded it into his bow.

"Multiply." he said as he shot it. The one arrow then separated into four different arrows, all of them hitting their targets: the monsters that came out of my mirror.

The other three teleported behind me and tied my hands together with rope. I transformed back into my usual self. And my pendant went back where it belongs: my wrist. The long hallway started to ripple away as the kitchen rippled into view. I went limp as I fell onto the floor. I shook uncontrollably and I started to black out.

'_I can't pass out!' _I screamed to myself._ 'I have to fight back.'_

My mind started to clear up but the nausea remained.

"Who's going to show Tora?" asked the red headed alien.

"I think it should be me." said Arashi. "I'm the one who killed those monsters."

"But I'm the one who tied her up." said another.

The bickering went on like this for what seemed like days.

"Will you all shut the fuck up?" said a familiar voice. "I'm trying to sleep!"

I looked up to see Tora in his pajamas and bed head. We immediately locked eyes. He walked over to where I was sitting on the ground and knelt beside me.

"So where have you been hiding for the past three days?" he asked with a smug.

"The Netherlands." I said sarcastically.

"Well someone's not a morning person." he said as he stood up.

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me off the ground. He stood directly in front of me as he towered over my 5'2 stature. I never really realized how tall he was until now. I would guess his height to be around 6'4.

"Take our little Sunshine here to the west wing and put her into room 256." said Tora. "But beforehand, someone make all of us breakfast. Sunshine, what's your favorite thing to eat in the mornings."

I gave a vicious look as a reply.

"Pancakes it is." said Arashi.

I sat down on one of the many barstools beside the granite countertop. Arashi sat three pancakes in front of me. Even if I wanted to eat, the aliens forgot to untie me.

"What's wrong?"asked the red head in a voice you'd talk to a baby in. "Not hungry?"

I turned to him quickly. "Even if I wanted to eat, I couldn't because your stupid ass forgot to untie me."

"You tied her up?" asked Tora angrily. After no response he scooted out of his chair and untied the thick rope that was cutting off my circulation. I set my hands in my lap and continued to stare at random items in the kitchen.

After about thirty minutes, a boy with black hair, whose name I learned was Yoru, led me to the west wing, room 256. I was utterly surprised to see the room had a queen sized bed and a full bath. I stepped inside of the room and once I was in, Yoru closed and locked the door behind him. I was alone, once again.

**Hello to all of my loyal readers. I hope you are having a good week. I sure am because I'm OUT OF SCHOOL! *applause* no school also means camp time. I'm leaving for camp on Sunday so you will not be getting a post next week. But in the meantime, you can read any of my other stories I have written. I am also going to be writing a new story about Shugo Chara in a few weeks so stay tuned. LOVE YALL!**


	13. Escape

**I am super sorry this is late but I thought I posted it and turns out I didn't. sorry for being blonde!**

Chapter 11: Escape

I sat on the comfortable queen sized bed. Thoughts were racing through my head faster than light. _'How are the others doing? What time is it? When is it? Where am I? Are my parents Ok?'_

'_I have to get out of this ship' I said to myself. 'I need a plan… If I can get them to teleport me back to Earth, I might have a chance. Now all I need to do is figure out how to do that.' _I thought and thought and thought until I heard the door unlock. I looked up and saw Kuro holding a sandwich on a paper plate and a bag of chips. He threw them on the end of the bed and left without a word. I crawled to the end of the bed and grabbed the food.

As I was eating the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I heard something being put under the door. I checked to see what it was. I saw a piece of paper with a small knife on top. I picked up the paper.

At night, when the lights in the hallway turn off, unlock

the door with the knife and follow the map on the back.

Once you reach the control room, lock the door

and set the coordinates for 35.6833° N, 139.7667° E.

After that, press the red button and be prepared to

fight the aliens. Be safe and good luck.

'_Who was this letter from?' _I wondered. _'Well at least now I have a plan. Wait. It could be a trap. This is my only hope.'_

I waited all day and all night until the hallway lights finally turned off. I took the knife I put under my pillow and quietly unlocked the door. I then took the note and followed the map on the back of the paper. It took me about thirty minutes to find the control room. Once inside, I locked the door and changed into my Mew form. I walked over to the giant computer and, fortunately, it had GPS navigation. Typed in 35.6833° N, 139.7667° E and pressed the red button. The ship shuttered and sprang to life. I looked out of one of the few windows of the ship and saw the ship turn towards Earth. I was going home.

"Someone's up a little late."

I turned and saw Tora standing alone in the now opened doorway. He started walking towards me, still in his plaid pajama pants.

"Pear Mirror." I said. My trusty purple weapon appeared in my right hand. I lifted it up. "Ribbon… Pear-" My mirror was suddenly lifted out of my hands and thrown across the rom. I had no idea what was going on. I bolted across the room and was almost in reach of my weapon but for some reason, I was stopped in my tracks. I couldn't move.

"Now we can't have you doing that now can we?" asked Tora. He took a seat in a large chair in front of the supercomputer.

"What are you doing?" I managed to say.

"If you haven't guessed yet, I have telekinesis. I can move objects with my mind."

I was suddenly thrown against the steal wall. _'I need to distract him somehow.' _We were still getting closer and closer to Tokyo. _'That's it!'_

I suddenly made a horrified face as I looked out the window. "We're going to crash!" I screamed. Tora quickly turned and looked out the window with a panicked look on his face. In that moment, I ran across the room and picked up my mirror.

"Pear Mirror… Fear!" I yelled loudly. All of a sudden, a skeleton in a black robe ascended from my weapon. Tora's eyes enlarged as he jumped out of his chair. A scythe appeared in the skeleton's hands. He swung at Tora who jumped out of the way just in time. The scythe crashed into one of the windows and broke it. We were about fifty feet from the ground now. I raced to the shattered window and jumped onto the windowpane. I looked back and saw that Tora had defeated Death and was now running towards me.

Forty feet. He was getting closer.

Thirty feet. He was in arm's reach.

Twenty feet. I jumped.

The ground was getting closer and closer. The good thing about being a Mew is that you can land on your feet. I used this advantage to save myself from certain death. I turned just in time to see the alien ship crash onto the ground and make a giant crater.

I had no time to witness anymore, so I ran deeper into the woods in which we crashed.

I ran and ran and ran for what seemed like hours. Finally I reached the park. I fell to the ground out of exhaustion. I was getting dizzy and the world around me started getting dark.

"Nashi?" I heard a man ask in shock.

And then blackness.

**Hello my loyal readers! I am back from camp. It was really fun, if you were wondering or cared. Anywho, here is the eleventh chapter of The Seven Wonders. I have also started my Shugo Chara story but it will take a while to upload because I need to finish the series and figure out some stuff before I upload. Please be patient! I will tell you when it's up. Please keep reading and reviewing and have a wonderful week. :)**


	14. Explanation

**Sorry for the late update but I was in Virginia visiting family and I didn't have my computer. So ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 12: Explanation

I awoke cold and thirsty. I shielded my eyes from the sunlight beaming in from the window. Window? I bolted up in the large bed and looked around. This room looked oddly familiar. The café! I was at Café Mew Mew. But how?

"Glad to see your up." said a man's voice. I turned to see Hiro standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" I managed to ask. My memory started to blur after I jumped out of the ship.

"Well you ran out of the woods and then fainted on the sidewalk. So I carried you here where you have been sleeping for a day and a half."

"A day and a half!" I exclaimed.

"Why don't you tell me what happened." he said.

As I was explaining my three day adventure with the aliens, Hiro remained totally motionless and free of any facial expressions.

"Did you gather any information about them or their race?" Hiro finally asked.

"Well, there are two others named Chi and Yoru. Their ship wasn't in top condition, so that makes me believe their planet doesn't have the proper materials, or they aren't respected enough to take one of the nicer ships. Also, Tora seemed to be the leader of the five."

Hiro pondered this for a moment. "What are you going to tell your parents?" he asked.

I considered this for a minute. I was pretty used to lying to my parents so making up and excuse wasn't that hard. "I'll just tell them that I was chased into the woods by a maniac and I got lost and there isn't any use calling the police because I didn't see his face."

"… I'd believe it." We both giggled. "So… see you at work tomorrow."

I sighed. "Unfortunately." I replied.

I lifted the heavy sheets off of my petite body and left the café. I walked the longer way home as thoughts raced through my head. The thoughts weren't about my parents, or school, or even the café. But why the aliens were here. Their mission was to take back what once was theirs, but was there something else? Something only the five of them know? Only time would tell.

**Why hello! I didn't see you there *winks* I hope you have liked my twelfth chunk of THE SEVEN WONDERES! I hope you are having a great summer so far. Keep reading and reviewing. Fair winds my narwhals! PS. I already have the pairings so you can guess all you want but you're not going to be able to believe the couples! Happy guessing!**


	15. The Horrible Truth

**Sorry for the late-ish update but I've been really busy with band camp and then I got grounded so here is the thirteenth chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: The Horrible Truth

"So how did your mom react?" asked Zu.

"She cried, then she cried some more. But guess what she did next." The group of girls leaned in with anticipation. "She cried." I laughed with the others. That's when I noticed Suika sitting in the corner of the café, alone.

I walked over to the lone girl. She looked as though she had been crying.

"Suika what's wrong?" She turned towards me with big, scared eyes. That's when I realized the giant bruise on her forehead. "What happened Su?"

"N-nothing!" she replied quickly. "I-I fell! But I'm Ok now." She got out of her chair and ran into the bathroom.

'_Something's up.' _I thought. For the rest of the work day, I thought about Suika and her mysterious bruise. _'I don't think she got that injury from falling.'_

After work, I trusted my gut and followed Suika to her house. She walked into the house and immediately got to work. She cleaned and cooked for about half an hour. Then, a man of about thirty stumbled into the house with a beer in his hands. I saw the man and Suika talk. Well, it was more of the man yelling and Suika standing there with tears streaming down her face. Then, the unexpected happened. Through the closed window, I saw the man slap the seven year old across the face. She fell to the floor as the man, whom I'm guessing is her father, walked away unharmed and uncaring. I covered my gaping mouth with my hand and ran home with tears about to erupt from my eyes. How could anyone hurt such an innocent little girl?

The next day at work, Suika showed up with a smile on her face and ready to work. She looked as though everything was normal and nothing was wrong in her life. It was awful. I needed to do something, but what? I decided to talk to Hiro. I walked into the basement. He was right where I guess him to be: in front of the computer.

"Hey Hiro?" I asked.

"Huh?"

How was I going to say this? "Um… I think something is going on with Suika."

He turned from the supercomputer. "Like what?"

"Well," I was going to have to say it, "I followed her home because she had a suspicious bruise and after a while, her dad came home and…" I couldn't say it, but I had too. "hit her."

He stood and walked to the center of the room where I stood. His face remained emotionless but his tone turned serious. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

He thought for a minute. "Keep any eye on her and if any new marks appear, tell me right away. Ok?"

That wasn't good enough. I wanted action now. But he was the boss. "Fine." I said disappointedly.

I walked out of the basement lost in thought. Something had to be done _now_. But what?

**Hello! Happy Monday my narwhals! I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and PLEASE keep reading and reviewing! Every review puts a smile on my face when I read it. Thanks! :) **


	16. The Plan

Chapter 14: The Plan

"Hiro?" I asked one day after work. "There is a new bruise on her arm."

I didn't have to say who I was talking about. Hiro already knew.

"I've been thinking of what we would do if it happened again and I think I have a plan. On Friday, you invite all of the girls to a sleepover and while Suika is at your house, Social Services will go to her house and arrest the father. Does that sound like it'd work?"

"It does." I said truthfully. "But what will happen to her after that?"

"The police will take her to a foster home."

"What?! But what about the café? What about Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"We can't be selfish Nashi!" he yelled. He looked taken aback at his tone. "It's not about us anymore. It's about Suika and her safety. We have to protect her no matter what." His voice was calmer now.

"What if she lived here?"

"Not an option."

"What if she lived with one of us?" I asked desperately.

"Like who?" Hiro's temper was at a boiling point.

"Like- like with me!"

He seemed dumbfounded by my answer. He finally found his voice. "Only if she agrees. That's the only way."

"Hiro, how do you know so much about how Social Services works?"

"I just do." he replied shortly.

"Are you sure?" I insisted.

"Yes! Goodbye Nashi." He left me in the café dining room alone.

On Friday, I followed through with the plan and invited the six girls to a sleep over. They all accepted. Now here's the hard part: getting a house ready for six girls in four hours.

I cleaned and cleaned and cleaned until friends started to arrive. All night, I worried about Hiro and Social Services. The next morning, I called Hiro and he said everything went off with a hitch. He also said a Social Service worker would be at the house when Suika arrived. I decided to walk her home so she could have a shoulder to cry on.

We walked through the park.

"Suika, I know what's happening at home." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"I know about what your dad does to you." I said a little infuriated.

"Nothing's happening at my house." snapped the small child.

"Suika!" I started to yell. "Those bruises and scars and scratches aren't from falling or from your dog! Your father is beating you! Why can you not accept that?!"

Tears threatened to stain my cheeks. The girl ran into the woods and I ran after her. She was fast but I was faster.

"Mew Mew Watermelon… METAMORPHOSIS!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. After her transformation, she wore a pale yellow skirt with a matching shirt. She had white wings erupting from her back. "Stay away!" she yelled.

If she wouldn't listen, I'd knock some sense into her. "Mew Mew Pear… METAMORPHOSIS!" I wore my light purple dress.

I didn't want to hurt her but she refused the truth.

She shot into the air; somewhere I couldn't be.

"Ribbon… Suika Aim!" she yelled. Suddenly, small daggers flew my way. I jumped out of the way and into a nearby tree.

"Suika! Please stop! I don't want to hurt you! I just want to talk!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

One shot. One shot is all it would take to take her out of the sky but wouldn't hurt her too bad. I jumped to the top of the tallest tree.

"Ribbon Pear… Fear!" At once, a figure came out of my weapon. He was ten feet tall and had an ominous glow around him. I instantly recognized him as Suika's dad. The figure walked towards the cowering girl, cursing at her with every step. Once a few feet away from her, he kicked. The small girl was shot down towards the ground. The figure disappeared as I ran to Suika's aid. She was curled into a ball on the ground, crying and shaking. I ran to her side and held her until she stopped crying.

"It's true." she finally said.

"It's Ok. It's Ok. Would you be willing to stay with me while your dad… gets better?" I asked. I prepared for the waterworks.

"Yes." she said with a sniffle.

That evening, Suika and I packed her stuff and moved it into the spare room at my house.

"Nashi?"

"Yes?"

"When do I get to see my daddy again?"

"When he gets better." I lied as I put her to bed.

How can I tell a seven year old that she'll never see her dad again? But it was for the best. Right?

**Hello fellow readers of fanfiction's. School has started and it's official... I hate homework. I really hope that you is likin my stoooory so fa! And, as always, keep reading and reviewing. And remember, if you are having a bad day, I. Love. You! That's right, YOU!**


End file.
